


Dedication Takes Sacrifice

by xburningwirex



Category: Doll Eye (twisted-doctor)
Genre: Alfred doesn't want to hurt his feelings, Alternate Universe - Kao Has a Crush on Alfred, Angst, Author Projecting onto Kao Ushi (Doll Eye), Crushes, Do I ship kalfred? yes., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, I'm kinda afraid of love myself lol, Kao is suffering and has a crush :"), Kao just wants to do his job, Kinda?, Love can keep someone alive or kill them, M/M, Nah idk- I'm just giving my CCs my own disorders KJLDJKDJKL, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Kao Ushi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, WHY ARE MY TAGS SO LONG IN EVERY STORY I MAKE😭, and honestly??? fuckin valid, but i think it adds to kao's frustration :O, cuz I'm unsure rn, cuz of the age gap, he's not as positive or pure :(, hmmm....Kao Ushi has BPD?😳, i think the reason why i m upset is cuz i dont wanna make others upset-, i'll put him in the tags anyways just in case, i'll remove that tag if it's canon :], idk tbh, idk tho👀, ig its like??? an AU??, ik that alfred is hetero but....bi alfred?🥺👉👈, im worried ab upsetting ppl or making them uncomfy :(, its called self care, its fine tho!!!! i'm doing this for me anyways :3, its so fucking scary honestly, its such a dangerous feeling, just lemme have this😭', kalfred makes me happy and helps relieve sad :'), kinda? he's just more sad and upset than usual, like "why out of anyone i had to fall for the older married guy?", like i'd still carry on with my day but, literally this whole thing is ab Kao's crush, love can destroy things honestly, maybe I'll jus make an individual chapter ab kao with BPD, mostly by 2017 me DDSKJDKDS/j, mystery doesn't rrly play a role in this???, rip i just checked that skrill said that its kinda uncanon now, rip kalfred u will b missed, since kao is like 24??? he's a consenting adult?? i mean bro ._., srsly tho im actually kinda sad ab this DHDKDKD, they're not even involved i think :O, this is what i get for getting attached to 'old' ships 💔, ugh not me getting deep in the tags😔✌, whATEVER its not my place at all to decide if its ok or not :], why? bc 2017 me found a lot of comfort in Kalfred sooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: (A collection of one-shots)"𝐿𝒶 𝒹𝑜𝓊𝓁𝑒𝓊𝓇 𝑒𝓍𝓆𝓊𝒾𝓈𝑒: 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓉-𝓌𝓇𝑒𝓃𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃 𝑜𝒻 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒶𝒻𝒻𝑒𝒸𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓈𝑜𝓂𝑒𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒸𝒶𝓃𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒."Kao just wants all of this embarrassment and soul-crushing aching to end, Alfred is oblivious sometimes and doesn't want to hurt Kao's feelings, Yuki doesn't know what to do and Shai wants to beat up her dad even more. What could go wrong?Spoiler alert: a lot!(A collection of concepts and prompts of how I think things could go if Kao had feelings that got in the way of his everyday life/job! Warning: lots of pain-)NOTE: hey! this story wont update until after may of 2021 :] I'm just uploading it cuz ao3 likes to eliminate drafts! so please, avoid reading this bc its unfinished and :// b a d,,, thanks! also I'm turning off comments until next year too, bye! <3
Relationships: Alfred Brown/Kao Ushi, Alfred Brown/Yuki Chairo
Kudos: 4





	Dedication Takes Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang!!! Ik this fic is probably so stupid and everyone is probably rolling their eyes rn and I feel the shame setting in and the entire world is about to end my life BUT kalfred was and still is a huge comfort for me so please don't attack me :") I do ship Yuki and Alfred (which is mostly why I made this an unrequited crush/love fanfic) but my heart will always mainly belong to kalfred TwT 
> 
> 2017 was a rough year and I really only had BATIM and Re: Nightmare (the old comic) and I finally got back into twisted-doctor's art this year and I'm super proud of how far he's come!!! doll-eye is a fantastic game and I recommend that yall should play it!! (if ur 15 or older, I mean) If there is a small amount of you guys out there that ship Kalfred, for whichever reason it is, please don't hesitate to find me on my Tumblr! :D I'd love to chat and share with you! But be sure to text me first bc I feel like a bother whenever I'm the one to text first :"3
> 
> the username is: xburningwirex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> n. a strong desire to hold a person in your arms.

Kao didn't know exactly when it started, but he knew it was shortly a year ago. The day he arrived, in fact. Alfred was so kind...He even knit him a sweater. A sweater he wore almost every day! He felt so welcomed and appreciated. And when Alfred accidentally bumped his shoulder, he apologized profusely. Kao didn't mind, not one bit. His heart fluttered, and he felt warm. Uncomfortably warm.

And as time passed, things got worse. He enjoyed being around Yuki less, he dreaded being around Alfred, but he just couldn't get enough of helping him.

Kao didn't want to overstep. He didn't want to get in the way. He just wanted to do his damn job! 

And if it were up to him, he'd quit all of these silly feelings and just move on, but how could he when he was standing there, looking so wonderful and acting so sweet?

He couldn't bear this any longer. Every moment he spent near the Shiba Inu sent him reeling, made him feel dizzy, and made him feel like vomiting butterflies. He was so tired.

To say that he was addicted was an understatement, he couldn't have ever expected it to get this far. It started as a small crush and somehow it spiraled into something suffocating. Something intense.

His heart ached with a somber feeling that he knew that Alfred was never meant to be his and would never be, even if he hoped every night that it could. 

Especially with Yuki in the way.

Kao always had found Yuki beautiful. She was stunning, friendly, and oh so very motherly. It was no shock that Alfred fell for her, and Kao knew. Yuki was often so generous and angelic, which in comparison to Kao-Who actually _is_ an angel?- Well, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Along with that, Yuki was so gentle with him and accepted him with open arms, so how could he hate her?

Kao couldn't hate her.

Her eyes twinkled too compassionately, her smile was too warm, and her nurturing, loving, words were too fulfilling.

Yuki was everything Kao aspired to be, and his heart continued to ache with every beat. So now here he was, sitting in his room on his fluffy bed, sadly looking at a crudely drawn picture of Alfred. It was early in the morning as he hadn't heard Yuki wake up and head to her office to work on her book and he assumed that Alfred and Yuki were both still asleep. He was honestly thankful for that, he didn't want Alfred nor anyone walking in on him in such a fragile state!

"This isn't healthy...." He whimpered, placing his hand (hoof?) on his forehead in frustration. What time was it anyway? He glanced at a small clock and read the time, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh geez! It's 4 in the mornin'!" Kao rubbed his eyes and finally felt the effects of sleep-deprivation settle in as he put his drawing of Alfred away. He then turned and laid in his bed, holding a long pillow and snuggled strongly against it, feeling tears already begin to prick at his eyes. He felt so stupid and immature, why was he crying over such a silly thing?

He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, imagining that the pillow he held in his arms was the person who stole his heart.

* * *

"Hey, shortie-man!"

A knock on his door woke him up with a start, and he knew the owner of the voice.

"U-uh, yes, Shai?"

"C'mon! My father told me to take you out somewhere, my mom and him are going on a date at home or somethin'" Her voice was laced with a familiar anger Kao knew far too well. The anger wasn't aimed towards him, of course, it was aimed towards her father, Alfred. Kao didn't exactly know why Shai hated her father so much, but he assumed it had to do with something about her brother? He wasn't sure, nor did he want to ask.

"Where are we goin'?" Kao stood from his bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"I'll tell you when you open the door, toe-head!"

Kao sighed and took a quick glance at the mirror....Well, shit. He looked terrible. The feathers on his wings were all ruffled and his hair? Well, it was messier than ever. Not to mention his eyes, which had black shadows underneath. How did he let himself get like this?

He decided that he could get fixed up later and opened the door, bracing for whatever Shai had to say about his look.

"HOLY HELL! Kao, what the shit happened last night!?!" Shai almost jumped out of her fur, stunned at the Ram before her.

"Aw, gee, Shai! Way to rub it in!" His cheeks turned a soft shade of red, feeling bashful and embarrassed. Shai shook her head, gawking at him, "Seriously, dude! You look like you had a fight with your bed!"

Kao made a small snicker, "Well, if it's sucha' problem why don't cha' help me fix it?"

"Great! We'll go shopping then. Now, let's go fix you up, Shortie." 

Shai pushed her way through his door and glanced at a mirror and grinned, "C'mere, Toe-head! I know just what to do."

Kao breathed out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and thanked her silently while following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished for now until next year so rrly sorry i don't have the time to update D: !!


End file.
